Lock In War
by Bad Horse
Summary: Post End Of Time. Planète: Gallifrey. Période: Guerre du Temps. Commentaire: si vous avez la moindre chance de ne pas y aller, saisissez la. Le Maître n'a pas eu cette chance, mais il peut toujours compter sur 9oo ans de génie maléfique pour s'en sortir.
1. Prologue

_Voilà, voilà, je crois qu'après trois tentatives, j'ai fini par poster une version à peu près correcte de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé la première série, donc si il y a des incohérences, faites semblant de ne pas les voir. _

_Première fic, soyez indulgents !_

La Guerre du Temps. Un endroit dont le Maître s'était toujours tenu aussi éloigné que possible. Il y avait échappée de justesse, une fois, et ça avait été la chose la plus censée qu'il ait jamais faite.

Malheureusement, la fuite effrénée jusqu'à la fin de l'univers n'était plus une option, étant donné que _quelqu'un _avait verouillé toute la période.

Merci, Docteur, vraiment.

Mais il était de retour, à présent. Il se souvenait à quel point il avait été ... irrité d'apprendre que Gallifrey et tous les Seigneurs du Temps avaient disparus. Il avait tenté de les ramener plusieurs fois, et il était plutôt fier de sa dernière tentative, qui avait pratiquement marché.

Dans un sens, elle avait même été un succès complet: il était à nouveau entouré de Seigneurs du Temps.

Cerné par des Seigneurs du Temps, plus exactement.

Par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il leur trouvait, déjà?

Le Maître balaya du regard la salle du conseil. Un bon millier de Seigneurs du Temps le fixaient d'un air surpris et outré. A quelques mètres de lui, Rassilon se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Rassilon.

Une vague de fureur familière envahit le Maître. Profitant de l'instant de stupéfaction qui saisit invariablement une espèce lorsqu'elle voit sa dernière porte de sortie se refermer, le Seigneur de Temps rénégat se jeta sur le Président, pris sa tête entre ses mains et tourna d'un coup sec.

Pas de régénération pour toi, espèce d'enfoiré, songea joyeusement le Maître en entendant les vertèbres se briser.

Peu de choses peuvent ternir le bonheur d'avoir éliminé l'être qui a fait de votre vie un enfer. La perspective d'être exécuté avant d'avoir pu savourer sa victoire est l'une d'entre elles. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, son peuple n'avait jamais été en faveur du meurtre.

Ceci dit, son peuple n'avait jamais été en faveur de la fin du temps lui-même, et apparament, la Guerre du Temps les avait fait changer d'avis sur la question.

Peut-être qu'un enfant de Gallifrey tout juste revenu d'entre les morts pouvait, s'il avait de l'éloquence à revendre, les convaincre que la mort de Rassilon était la meilleure chose qui leur soit jamais arrivés.

Un enfant de Gallifrey _extrêmement_ persuasif.

La Maître offrit à l'assemblée son sourire le plus éclatant


	2. Les affaires reprennent

_Un nouveau chapitre, encore plus court que le premier._

_Au passage, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié les disclaimers au premier chapitre, alors voilà : **Le Maître, Gallifrey, les Seigneurs du Temps, les Daleks, les tambours, l'Ultime Sanction, et toutes les références, allusions, subtiles remarques et autres évocations de la série Doctor Who sont la propriété de la BBC**. Mea culpa pour l'avoir oublié._

_Autre oubli à corriger: si jamais je fais intervenir le Docteur (je n'ai aucune idée sur la direction que prend cette fic, alors je préviens juste au cas où), il ne se sera pas régénéré. Dites-vous qu'un obscur scientifique est mort dans cette boite. _

* * *

Il avait connu pire, il en était persuadé.

Après tout, il avait obtenus l'approbation des _britaniques_, incontestablement le pire des peuples qu'il ait jamais dirigé. Duper une bande de Seigneurs du Temps que la guerre avait rendus presque aussi fou que lui, c'était des vacances, en comparaison.

Le Maître avait été éberlué de constater qu'au jeu du pire salopard, certains de ses adversaires politiques se montraient presque aussi bon que lui.

Presque.

Il soupira intérieurement. On a jamais un réseau de satellites capable de générer un champs télépathique de bas niveau quand on en a vraiment besoin.

Il allait devoir se contenter de la plus vieille des stratégies politiques : mentir effontément.

« Cette guerre, déclara le Maître, peut encore être gagnée. »

Les Daleks ont sans doute leurs chances, ajouta-t-il in petto.

« Rassilon, poursuivit-il en désignant du doigt le corps qui gisait sur le sol, a échoué et vous aurait tous entraînés dans sa chute. »

Discréditer son adversaire en l'accusant de méfaits aussi abjects que vagues. Les vieux réflexes revenaient.

« Vous m'avez ramené pour que je mène le combat ! »

Presque vrai. Au moins à 70% . Voir 75%. Ils l'avaient ramené, en tout cas.

« Je peux nous mener à la victoire! »

Totalement faux. Une classe de maternelle n'aurait pas cru un mensonge aussi éhonté.

Mais les Seigneurs du Temps se seraient raccroché à n'importe quoi, le Maitre le savait. Ils pouvait presque sentir leur terreur remplir la salle. La race la plus puissante de l'univers, ses geoliers, ceux qui l'avaient condamné à mort, tremblant au fond d'une cité en ruine.

Encore une phrase, et ils lui mangeraient dans la main.

« Ce jour ne verra pas la chute de Gallifrey! »

Et moi non plus, songea-t-il alors que des applaudissements déséspérés s'élevaient lentement autour de lui. Parce qu'à la première occasion, je vous laisse pourrir sur cette planète en fin de parcours.

Une occasions se présenterait, il le savait.

_(Tap)_

Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire.

_(Tap)_

Répondre à l'appel.

_(Tap)_

Suivre les tambours.

_(Tap)._


	3. Le pouvoir, de nouveau

_Non, cette fic n'est pas morte. Oui, je publie très lentement. Non, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Mais réjouissez-vous : il me semble que ce chapitre est très légèrement plus long que le précédent._

_Pour les disclaimers, allez voir le chapitre 2._

* * *

De nouveaux vêtements.

Une représentation de Gallifrey en 3 dimensions.

Une série de copies des dessins de la Prophétesse.

Des tableaux de données évolutifs sur le nombre de Seigneurs du Temps et de Daleks en vie.

Un résumé des manipulations temporelles les plus importantes.

Des piles et des piles de rapports.

Le Maître avait obtenu en quelques heures tout ce dont il avait besoin, et bien plus une chose.

De la nourriture.

Un Seigneurs du temps en pleine forme pouvait passer plusieures semaines sans manger, mais la dernière fois que le Maître avait été en pleine forme remontait à plusiers années. Tout l'énergie que l'Arche lui avait fournie était passée dans son combat contre Rassilon (qu'il soit maudit, lui et ses tambours), et les séquelles de sa résurrection ratée se faisaient toujours cruellement sentir ( qu'une autre malédiction s'abatte sur toutes les Lucy Saxon par delà les frontières entre les dimensions).

Chaque cellule de son corps le faisait souffrir.

Il avait besoin d'énergie.

Il mourrait littéralement de faim.

Eviter de montrer à quel point il avait besoin de s'alimenter était vital. Même si les Conseillers ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir remarqué son petit spectacle de retour, ils semblaient être tout à fait d'accord pour oublier que leur sauveur autoproclamé était une erreur de la nature.A condition que ce dernier ne le leur rappelle pas constamment.

Et puis, dans l'agitation qui avait suivi son discours, il avait perdu de vue les deux Seigneurs du temps qui avaient votés contre l'Ultime Sanction, et le Maître doutait sérieusement de leur appui inconditionel: certains auraient été incapables de savoir dans quel sens soufflait le vent politique, quand bien même on leur aurait grée des voiles.

Le Docteur était de ceux-là.

Bref, le Maître n'avait fait à un éventuel repas que des allusions aussi subtiles que possible, allusions qui étaient passées au bas mot 800 mètres au dessus de la tête des imbéciles censés diriger. S'il n'obtenait pas très vite de quoi se sustenter, il allait manger quelqu'un.

Pas que l'idée en elle-même le dérange particulièrement, mais rester à la tête des Seigneurs du Temps était essentiel s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir, et les tuer tous un par uns, pour alléchante que soit cette perspective, n'était une option qu'il n'utiliserait qu'en dernier recours.

Le Maître saisi un rapport au sommet d'une des piles qui avaient temporairement remplacé les Seigneurs du Temps en salle de réunion, et tenta de faire taire le martèlement sans fin à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il s'intitulait « Procédure Paradoxale d'Urgence n°1, mise en place lors de la Première Occurrence des Trois Derniers Jours. »

_Un-deux-trois-quatre, un-deux-trois-quatre._

Le Maître se concentra sur la première ligne

_Un-deux-trois-quatre._

Le document datait du tout début de la Guerre du Temps, peu après sa fuite et le verrouillage de la période.

_Un-deux-trois-quatre._

Il décrivait un tout premier dérapage particulièrement retors.

_Un-deux-trois-quatre. _

_Faim-faim-faim-faim._

De dépit, le Maître jeta violemment le rapport contre un mur.

Il allait sortir, attraper la première personne qui aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin, et lui donner le choix entre lui obtenir de la nourriture dans la minute et lui servir de repas. Tant pis pour ceux que ça dérangeait.

Et puis, c'était toujours une possibilité de plus que ce qu'il offrait habituellement.

A peine avait-il pris cette bonne résolution que des coups hésitants se firent entendre.

" Quoi? aboya le Maître "

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et un Gallifréen fit son entré, tirant à sa suite un chariot chargé de plats.

" Le Seigneur Elmar vous fait porter ceci, dit-il en désignant la nourriture. Il vous fait également savoir que le conseil se tient à votre disposition pour tout éclaircissement sur les rapports ".

Le Maître le congédia d'un geste, sans détacher son regard des mets fumants

Comprenons-nous bien. Si Gallifrey n'est pas connue universellement pour sa cuisine, c'est uniquement parcequ'elle est déjà universellement connue pour son peuple de voyageurs du temps, ce qui à tendance à rendre superflu tout autre titre de gloire.

Pouvoir remonter dans le temps offre aux papilles des possibilités infinies.

Tout en savourant avec bonheur chaque bouchée, le Maître passa mentalement en revue la liste des Seigneurs du Temps qu'il connaissait susceptible de faire parti du Haut Conseil.

Elle était étonnement courte.

Il ne s'était jamais attardé très longtemps sur sa planète d'origine, et les quelques connaissances qu'il avait étaient mortes au tout début de la Guerre du Temps, avant même qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Il y avait veillé.

Qui que soit le Seigneur Elmar, le Maître ne l'avait probablement jamais rencontré. Un ambitieux qui avait profité de la Guerre du Temps pour gravir les échelons? En tout cas, il semblait nettement plus doué que ses collègues pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces du nouveau dirigeant.

Le Maître se promit de le surveiller avec une attention toute particulière.

Une fois son repas terminé, il entreprit d'achever sa lecture de la Procédure Paradoxale n°1.

Ensuite, il la relut entièrement une seconde fois.

Puis une troisième.

Finalement, le Maître ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Deux gardes lui lancèrent un regard vide.

"Allez chercher le Seigneurs Elmar, ordonnat-il. Dites-lui que j'aimerais des précisions sur la Procédure Paradoxale d'Urgence n°1."

Les gardes s'executèrent sans un mot. En attendant leur retour, le Maître parcourut le rapport une quatrième fois, juste pour le plaisir. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire de plus en plus large s'étira sur son visage.

Dire que ce n'était que la n°1.

* * *

_Au passage, une mention spéciale pour Firerox, qui m'a laissé ma première review. Imitez-la._


	4. Procédure Paradoxale d'Urgence n1

_Pour ce nouveau chapitre, quelques précisions: mes plus fidèles lecteurs (je sais, je me leurre....) remarquerons que je donne désormais des noms aux chapitres, et que j'ai même édité les précédents pour que leurs titres apparaissent. En étant particulièrement attentifs (je m'abuse, vous dis-je), vous remarquerez que ce sont des noms extrêmement bateau, mais ils m'ont semblé nécessaires._

_Deuxième chose: Elmar est le nom que j'ai donné au Seigneur du Temps qui informe Rassilon de l'existence de deux survivants. Ça n'a pas grande importance, mais si vous voulez mettre un visage sur le nom..._

_Troisième chose: dans ma prime jeunesse (genre, une semaine avant de commencer cette fic), j'ai toujours ressenti une pitié légèrement méprisante pour tous ces auteurs qui quémandaient des reviews sans aucune dignité, et je m'étais promis, si jamais je devais un jour publier une fic, de ne pas faire pareil. J'avais tort, je le confesse, je me parjure, pitié, laissez des commentaires, mêmes négatifs, n"importe quoi, suggestion, critiques, compliments, demandes en mariage, menaces, tout ce qui me montre qu'il existe des gens qui me lisent sans devoir s'arracher les yeux._

_Pour les disclaimers, voir chapitre deux (désormais nommé "Les affaires reprennent"). _

* * *

L'idée en elle-même n'avait rien de compliquée, du moins pour un Seigneurs du Temps. Elle était même d'une banalité confondante, et n'avait posé au Maître aucune difficulté. Il laissa tout de même le Seigneur Elmar lui la résumer.

Au départ, une simple constatation: si le début de la Guerre du Temps n'était pas une partie de plaisir, il restait tout de même infiniment supérieur à la fin de la Guerre du Temps, que les Gallifréens avaient rapidement associée à leur fin à tous. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que les protagonistes étaient de force égale, et que le perdant entraînerait l'autre dans sa chute lors du dernier jour de l'affrontement.

Les Seigneurs du Temps avaient donc tous simplement décidé que ce jour se ferait sans eux.

Puisque les voyages dans le temps ne leurs permettaient pas de sortir de la période, ils avaient trouvé un moyen terme: trois jours avant la fin de la guerre, la Citadelle enclenchait un mécanisme qui emmagasinait toute la puissance disponible, avant de la décharger à la veille du Dernier Jour, propulsant ainsi Citadelle et citadins neufs jours plus tôt.

Un voyage temporel de moins d'un mois, autrement dit l'enfance de l'art, mais à une échelle titanesque. Des milliards de tonnes d'acier, de verre, d'or et de chair, sans compter bon nombre de substances dont Gallifrey gardait jalousement le secret migraient au travers d'un continuum espace-temps déjà passablement perturbé.

Le Maître imaginait à peine les quantités d'énergie qu'une manœuvre pareille devait dépenser. Et pour ne rien arranger, de tous les faits qui n'étaient pas censés être modifiés, la Citadelle des Seigneurs du Temps était le plus primordial.

Il fallait l'audace et l'ingéniosité de l'inventeur du voyage dans le temps pour accomplir pareil exploit, le Maître accordait volontiers cela à Rassilon. Mais il connaissait trop bien ce genre de procédé pour ne pas voir la faille béante qu'il comportait.

" Vous remontez votre propre ligne temporelle, fit-il observer à Elmar. C'est un paradoxe. "

Une expression de gêne passa brièvement sur le visage de l'interpelé.

"C'est exact, avoua-t-il. Nous avons reconverti l'élevage de TARDIS pour qu'ils maintiennent le paradoxe, mais la première fois..."

La première fois, ils avaient tous simplement paniqués. Ils avaient vu la mort prête à les engloutir, et sans le génie de Rassilon, la civilisation des Seigneurs du Temps aurait connu une fin que les principaux intéressés jugeaient grandement prématurée. Feu le Seigneur Président avait transformé la Citadelle en capsule temporelle au dernier moment, mais pour la mise en place de machine à paradoxe... le temps leur avait fait défaut, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire de manière bien trop régulière .

La Citadelle était revenue au jour J-10, et était apparue à quelques mètres seulement d'une autre Citadelle, également remplie de Seigneurs du Temps éberlués.

Le Seigneur Elmar s'interrompit un instant, et le Maître sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il aurait voulu voir ça. Deux Citadelles, chacune devinant pertinemment que l'Univers ne pourrait en supporter qu'une seule...ça avait du être un spectacle unique.

"L'autre Citadelle a été aspirée et détruite par les failles temporelles qui en ont résulté, reprit Elmar. Ses habitants sont devenus des créatures temporelles qui ne survivent que grâce aux radiations générées par la Guerre. "

Le Maître ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le détachement du Seigneur de Temps lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Parmi les dites créatures se trouvait tout de même un individu qui avait été lui.

"Nous les appelons les Jamais-Nés, termina Elmar. Ils se sont trouvé un chef, le Roi-Qui-Aurait-Pu-Être, et ils forment une sorte de troisième faction, mais ils ne prennent parti pour aucun camp: ils ont besoin que les combats continuent pour vivre. La plupart du temps, ils rôdent en périphérie des champs de bataille, là où les radiations sont les plus fortes, ou bien ils se terrent dans leurs repères souterrains.

- Quitte à remonter dans le temps, pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité pour revenir à un moment de faiblesse des Daleks, et les détruire, interrogea le Maître.

- Nous y avons pensé, soupira Elmar. Mais ils ont été trop rapides. Dès qu'ils ont compris comment la Citadelle se déplaçait, ils nous ont suivis."

Le Maître tapota distraitement sur la table. Un autre paramètre dont il lui faudrait tenir compte. les Daleks ne cesseraient jamais de traquer la Citadelle tant qu'il resterait un Seigneur de Temps en vie.

"Une dernière chose, reprit-il. Chaque occurrence des Trois Dernier Jours donne naissance à un nouveau paradoxe. Qu'avait prévu Rassilon pour le jour où l'élevage de TARDIS pourra plus tenir le coup ?

- D'après nos calculs, répondit Elmar, nous pourrons supporter quarante-deux occurrences successives.

- Combien ont déjà eu lieu?

- Trente-huit." Elmar évita soigneusement le regard du Maître. " C'est la raison de l'empressement de votre...prédécesseur. Nous ne seront plus capable de maintenir le paradoxe plus de quatre fois."

Quatre fois. Le Maître savoura l'ironie de la chose. Décidément, ce nombre le poursuivait. Et personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qui se passera ensuite, songea-t-il.

"Le prochain retour en arrière devrait se produire dans...? commença-t-il."

Partout ailleurs, le Seigneur Elmar aurait regardé sa montre. Puisqu'il était sur Gallifrey, il sorti de sa poche un appareil complexe, constitué principalement de fils tendus entre des morceaux de métal dorés et cuivrés qui luisaient faiblement. Curieusement, le volume de l'objet semblait dépasser largement celui des poches. Elmar l'observa quelques instants avant de déclarer: "Quelques secondes."

Le son caractéristique d'un TARDIS retentit. Le Maître tenta de localiser l'origine du bruit, puis réalisa qu'il émanait de toute la Citadelle. Les murs se mirent à trembler. Une lumière rougeâtre se substitua peu à peu à la lueur dorée habituelle de Gallifrey, s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à ce que les pupilles pourtant remarquablement résistantes du Maître ne puisse en supporter davantage. Il ferma les yeux. Du cœur de la Citadelle jaillit une secousse qui se propagea dans quatre dimensions. L'onde de choc frappa le Maître de plein fouet, l'envoyant se cogner brutalement contre la table. Instinctivement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. La lumière lui transperça les rétines, lui donnant la douloureuse impression d'avoir eu le cerveau poignardé par des épingles chauffées à blanc.

Lorsque sa vision revint, la lumière rouge s'était dissipée et la pièce était scrupuleusement la même que lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux. Rien n'aurait pu suggérer que venait de se produire un phénomène quantique d'une envergure bien trop vaste pour que des humains puisse jamais l'envisager dans sa totalité.

C'était toujours comme ça avec les voyages dans le temps.

Le Seigneur Elmar se passa rapidement la main sur le visage.

"Chaque retour en arrière est pire que le précédent, du fait de la surcharge des machines à paradoxes, dit-il en guise d'explication. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller vérifier que tous le monde à bien supporté le voyage."

Le Maître grommela quelque chose comme "Faites donc cela" sans même le regarder. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention au regard perçant que lui lança Elmar. Une seule pensée emplissait son esprit, disputant aux tambours la place de l'obsession.

Encore trois retour en arrière. Il lui restait un mois pour s'échapper, après quoi il subirait le même sort que tous les êtres présent sur Gallifrey: l'annihilation.


	5. Complots

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Celui-ci a vu l'apparition d'un nouveau membre dans mon équipe de rédaction (jusque là composée de ….moi, en fait ), ma bêta. Et c'est sa première séance (BONJOUR BÊTA!)._

_Ayant atteint le nombre symbolique de dix reviews, je remercie chaleureusement **Aubepine, Shykeiro, C Elise **et **FireRox**. Ça fait plaisir de voir des fans du Masterpower._

_Disclaimers: allez voir le chapitre 2, et je rajoute que la Celestial Intelligence Agency appartient également à la BBC. Je l'ai découverte sur un forum sur l'ancienne série ** .**_

_Sur ce...bonne lecture !_

* * *

Gallifrey est un lieu éminemment politique. Il en a toujours été ainsi, et on peut sans prendre trop de risques affirmer qu'il en sera de même jusqu'à sa fin.

Une telle affirmation n'engage pas vraiment sur un avenir lointain.

En attendant, on s'y livre aux activités habituelles. On complote.

Tandis que la CIA (Celestial Intelligence Agency) complote pour gagner la Guerre du Temps, le Maître complote pour en sortir. Les Conseillers complotent entre eux pour élargir leur sphère de pouvoir, les Seigneurs du Temps complotent pour échapper aux combats, ou pour y participer, ou pour toutes sortes de raisons qui agitent en permanence une société dont les individus sont dans l'ensemble mégalomanes. Même le discret Elmar complote à ses heures perdues.

Le complot est une seconde nature chez les Seigneurs du Temps.

Pour l'heure, deux d'entre eux complotaient à quelques mètres du dôme brisé.

L'homme poussa nonchalamment quelques tessons de verre du pied, avant de demander:

"Aviez-vous prévu cela ?"

L'autre, une femme aux cheveux châtains que seules deux mèches grises éclaircissaient sur le devant, soupira et leva le visage vers le ciel orangé, comme si la réponse avait pu y être écrite.

"Non, avoua-t-elle. La survie du Maître, sans parler de son retour, sont pour le moins... inattendus. Le Docteur se sera révélé surprenant jusqu'à la fin, même pour moi.

- Il semblerait que le Maître ait aussi garder quelques tours de réserve."

La femme ne répondit rien. Après un bref silence, l'homme reprit.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- De réputation seulement."

Le Seigneur du Temps hocha la tête."Comme nous tous." Ce fut à son tour de soupirer." Et c'est suffisant, hélas. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus."

La Dame du Temps opina. "C'est une menace, pour nous comme pour l'Univers."

Son compagnon hésita, observa le ciel un instant, puis commença :"Vous avez bien connu le Docteur. Selon vous pourquoi a-t-il...." La question resta en suspens.

La femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. À ses pieds, un éclat de verre renvoyait l'image fragmentée de deux soleils. Elle les contempla pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, elle déclara d'un ton soigneusement neutre :"Je l'ai connu suffisamment pour savoir qu'il lui arrive de se tromper."

Et puis, au cas où la moindre ambiguïté subsisterait :"Nous ne pouvons laisser le Maître vivre. Ni parmi nous, ni nulle part ailleurs."

Quelqu'un allait mourir.

L'idée taraudait le Maître depuis un certain temps déjà, et elle lui apparaissait toujours comme la seule conclusion logique. Il lança un regard meurtrier à la Procédure Paradoxale d'Urgence n°263 bis. S'il devait lire encore une ligne d'un rapport insipide, quelqu'un allait mourir, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

Ça avait été drôle au tout début, mais l'amusement que l'on peut tirer de la paperasserie ne dure qu'une très courte période, période dont le Maître été sortis depuis de longues heures déjà. Il ne lui restait qu'une irritation grandissante et la certitude que si les Seigneurs du Temps avaient consacré ne serait-ce que le quart de l'énergie nécessaire à la rédaction de ces foutues procédures à la guerre proprement dite, les Daleks n'auraient pas eu la moindre chance.

Et le Haut Conseil...il avait rencontré le Haut Conseil, naturellement.

Une autre bande de lapins effrayés qui avaient passées plusieurs minutes à se jeter des coups d'œil furtifs avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole et ne lui explique que l'essentiel de la Guerre du Temps consistait à attendre que les Daleks attaquent, et à les repousser lors de brèves batailles. Tout cela murmuré rapidement et sans la moindre intonation, comme un élève que ses camarades ont poussé au tableau et qui se débarrasse le plus vite possible de la corvée de récitation.

A demi-mot, on avait fini par faire comprendre deux choses au Maître : Premièrement, la tolérance de son prédécesseur vis-à-vis de l'opposition égalait à peu près la sienne, et les conseillers avaient promptement adoptés un mutisme prudent qui, bien que reposant, ne facilitait pas outre mesure la communication. Deuxièmement, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient perdus l'initiative des combats depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient probablement oublié à quoi elle ressemblait.

Plus d'une fois, il avait caressé l'idée de tous les gazer après les avoir ensevelis sous des tonnes de Procédures Paradoxales d'Urgence, mais la tactique avait comme un goût de déjà-vu qui répugnait son esprit créatif.

Toujours est-il que si le Maître se sentait près à se dissimuler et à feindre pendant des mois si nécessaire pour atteindre son but, un indice sur la manière d'accéder au but en question (la vie, la liberté et accessoirement le contrôle de l'Univers) n'aurait pas été superflu pour le maintenir dans ces bonnes résolutions. Mais 263 procédures plus tard, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce. Nulle mention de survivant, d'un moyen de briser le verrou temporel ou d'un Seigneur du Temps qui se serait échappé (à part lui-même...et le Docteur, bien sûr).

Désespérant.

Brusquement, une violente décharge de douleur suivie de l'impression que sa vie coulait hors de son corps se chargea de lui rappeler violemment qu'il n'avait pas des mois devant lui.

Il se pris la tête entre les mains. Toujours plus fréquents et douloureux, les sursauts d'agonies de son organisme assombrissaient encore d'avantage son avenir proche. Il avait cru avoir un mois pour trouver une porte de sortie. A ce rythme là, il tiendrait deux semaines, tout au plus. Il était grand temps qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Son regard tomba sur une feuille qu'il avait délaissée jusque là, du fait de l'absence des mot "Procédure Paradoxale d'Urgence" sur son entête. A présent, cette absence lui rendait l'écrit largement plus sympathique. Il s'en saisit. Elle était entièrement recouverte de nombres qui changeaient sans cesse, et sur tous lecteur non rompus aux mathématiques en douze dimensions, elle aurait eu le même effet que la théorie de la relativité sur

un bernard-l'ermite.

Quelques minutes suffirent au Maître pour isoler grossièrement sept catégories : Daleks en vie, Daleks détruits, nombre total de Dalek, Seigneurs du Temps en vie, Seigneurs du Temps tués, nombre total de Seigneurs du Temps, et nombre total de protagonistes.

Les chiffres fluctuaient,s'entrecroisaient et se déplaçaient dans un ballet assez plaisant à regarder, mais qui rendait pratiquement impossible toute tentative de déchiffrage. Les Seigneurs du Temps avait probablement renoncé à s'en servir: le document était rempli d'erreurs trop flagrantes pour qu'un peuple en guerre se donne la peine de le déchiffrer. Le Maître aperçu même un chiffre négatif parmi les totaux, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un autre, ridiculement haut.

Une tentative ratée sans aucun intérêt. Un rebut de la course à la technologie, à laisser sans états d'âme sur le bord de la route.

Le Maître s'empara d'un crayon qui trainait sur la table. Fugacement, il se demanda pourquoi les Seigneurs du Temps, qui avaient déjà des coprocesseurs arithmétiques des millions d'années avant que les humains apprennent à marcher sur deux pattes, s'obstinaient à utiliser du papier.

Sans détacher son regard des chiffres qui s'agitaient, le Maître se mit en griffonner certains au dos d'une procédure paradoxale d'urgence. Son visage s'éclaira peu à peu. Il était doué avec les chiffres, il l'avait toujours été,et c'était tellement mieux que de réparer des technologies alienes pour le compte d'un quelconque snobinard de terrien.

Alors..._là_, si on tenait compte de _ça_, on pouvait l'harmoniser _ceci, _ce qui expliquait pourquoi _ici_, on passait en analyse quantique, et que _là_ ….

Plusieurs heures passèrent, à peine troublées par le grésillement d'une occasionnelle décharge d'énergie. Le Maître manipulait les équations, cherchant la logique qui se cachait derrière les nombres et que les autres ne voyaient jamais.

Typique des Seigneurs du Temps. Ils créaient un outils qui leur aurait donné un avantage incontestable, puis l'abandonnait parce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'en servir. Et bien, le Maître savait s'en servir, lui, et il avait la ferme intention de le faire.

La Feuille (la majuscule s'était insidieusement introduite son esprit ) fonctionnait parfaitement. Pour qui pouvait l'utiliser, elle indiquait si qui que ce soit était mort, s'était régénéré, ou si un Dalek avait été fabriqué, avec à peine quelques secondes de décalage. Et en insistant un peu, on pouvait revenir en arrière, s'éloigner petit à petit de l'instant présent, et observer les chiffres tandis qu'ils remontaient jusqu'aux début de la Guerre du Temps.

Le Maître insista. Alors...Mort d'un Seigneur du Temps sans régénération, environ 72 heures plus tôt. Sans doute Rassilon. 72 heures seulement ? Ça lui avait semblait beaucoup plus long.

Quelques secondes avant ça, un changement dans le nombre total de Seigneur du Temps, événement unique.

Son retour.

Et avant ça...mort d'un grand nombre de Seigneurs du Temps, suivie de régénération, puis de mort, et encore de régénération, le tout accompagné de la destruction de plusieurs centaines de Daleks, contrebalancée par une augmentation de la cadence dans la création de Daleks.

Probablement une bataille.

Et avant ça....Et avant ça.... Et avant ça....

Le Maître se laissa hypnotiser par le défilement des chiffres, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux retienne son attention. Les Daleks se répliquaient entre eux, raison pour laquelle leur nombre total ne cessait d'augmenter. Par contre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce chiffre diminue. Le nombre total de Seigneur du Temps n'avait jamais diminué, lui.

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage du Maître. "Il prend l'eau, ton verrouillage, Docteur, murmura-t-il à personne en particulier."

Bien. Il s'échinait à chercher une issue de secours que certains avait déjà trouvée ? Bien. Dans une guerre, il est important de savoir quel est son camps. Il était plus que temps pour le Maître de comploter pour assurer la victoire du sien. Un camps qui ne contenait qu'une seule personne.

Si des intrigues se nouent au plus haut sommet de l'état, d'autres prennent forme dans les bas niveaux de la Citadelle.

La Citadelle fait, ou faisait partie des merveilles de l'Univers. Son dôme sphérique avait poussé plus d'un architecte à démissionner pour se consacrer l'étiquetage des tablettes de chocolat, persuadés qu'ils ne pourraient jamais dépasser ce niveau de splendeur.

S'ils y avaient passé plus de temps, ils se serait aperçu que cette splendeur ne va pas sans effets secondaires.

Les sous-sols, par exemple.

Ceux de la Citadelle s'étendent sur des kilomètres. Toute métropole a besoin d'un endroit pour ranger son matériel d'entretien, faire passer ses canalisations, et fournir de grandes salles vides dans lesquelles les conspirateurs peuvent se rassembler en toute sérénité. Or, si les canalisations et le matériel d'entretien se faisaient plutôt rare, une recrudescence de la conspirations avait assuré aux sous-sols obscur un taux de fréquentation assez exceptionnel.

L'homme en noir qui rasait les murs humides en était une parfaite illustration.

Il portait la cape noire qui annonce le félon dans tous les univers, tellement pratique pour soustraire son visage aux regards indiscrets. Tout en jetant des regards furtifs sur les alentours, il s'approcha d'une porte, la déverrouilla et s'y introduisit rapidement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses poches, tout en marmonnant "De Charybde en Scylla, vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin, est-ce qu'une fois, une seule, ce pourrait-être quelqu'un de normal, lequel nous causera le plus de problème, je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir..."

Cette litanie se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes. Les tintement qui l'accompagnaient suggéraient que les poches contenaient une collection d'objets assez hétéroclites, et que l'homme avait du mal à y retrouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Finalement, il poussa un "Ah...." et sortit de sa poche un petit objet soigneusement enveloppé dans de la soie noire. Religieusement, il souleva un coin du tissus, dévoilant une boule dorée, environ de la taille d'une balle de golf, et gravée de symboles. Il l'observa un moment, puis la déposa soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce.

"En dernier recours, bien sûr, murmura-t-il. Je ne vous ressusciterais que si le Maître s'avère pire que vous, Rassilon."


	6. Trahison

_Pardon. Vraiment, désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Mais avec le bac blanc, puis le vrai bac, j'ai fini par ne pas poster de chapitre pendant ...*sob* plus de trois mois. Je présente mes plus sincères et plates excuses à mes courageux lecteurs et en particuliers à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de reviewer. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et avec un peu de chance, le prochain chapitre se fera attendre moins longtemps. _

_Disclaimers: Doctor Who appartient intégralement à la BBC, qui devrait surveiller ses personnages les plus charismatiques d'un peu plus près (c'est une hécatombe, cette série)_

La soucoupe Dalek avait presque atteint la Citadelle quand quatre rais de lumière la frappèrent successivement, la faisant exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de fragments métalliques. Le Maître eu à peine le temps de profiter de cet instant de destruction avant qu'une autre soucoupe ne se jette droit sur lui. Alors qu'il ajustait son tir, un sentiment de pure jubilation le saisit. Les Daleks avaient finis par les retrouver.

Il était temps.

Ils s'étaient matérialisés au dessus du Dôme deux heures plus tôt, et la Citadelle n'avait pas connu un seul moment de calme depuis. Le Maître était en pleine lecture, son enthousiasme ragaillardi par le découverte de la Feuille, lorsqu'une alarme avait résonné dans la pièce. Intrigué, le Maître avait passé la tête dans le couloir, qui s'était soudainement remplis de Seigneurs du Temps pressés, et n'avais pas mis longtemps à deviner la cause de cette agitation.

La voix criarde qui s'était mise à scander "Daleks en approche ! " lui avait simplifiée la tâche.

Une attaque de Daleks. Le Maître, en tant que Lord Président, était sans doute dispensé de participation à la défense. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait sembler le remarquer, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à courir partout pour rejoindre leurs postes de combat.

Absolument personne.

Sa présence était passée totalement inaperçue.

En tant que leader autoproclamé de l'armée gallifreyenne, le Maître avait jugé cet état des faits très insatisfaisant. Il avait laissé les tambours le guider jusqu'au poste de combat le plus proche. Les tambours trouvaient toujours les postes de combats. Ces derniers se situaient à la base de la citadelle : une multitude de bulles qui semblaient être faites de verre, mais le Maître avait su d'instinct que quelque soit le matériaux utilisé, il était probablement plus résistants qu'un mur d'acier d'un mètre de large.

En temps de guerre, rien de tel qu'un petit exploit pour attirer l'attention et redorer son blason, pas vrai ? Voir pour le dorer tout court.

A travers la paroi vitrée, le Maître avait pu observer les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Le fonctionnement du poste de défense était d'une simplicité enfantine: une manette pour viser, un bouton pour tirer. Il s'était approché du joystick ( qui lui avait rappelé agréablement ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les salles d'arcanes terriennes; certains jeux parmi les plus populaires avaient visiblement pour but de changer l'humanité en une version légèrement édulcorée de lui-même, une piste qu'il aurait du exploiter, en y repensant).

Au moment précis où il s'en était emparé, une explosion assourdie avait retentis. Le Maître avait lâché précipitamment la manette, avant de se rendre compte, pas très fier, que _cette _explosion n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais provenait d'un poste adjacent. De toute évidence, le soldats qui y avait été assigné n'avait pas été assez vif pour éliminer éliminer le Daleks qui s'était ruer sur lui. Le Seigneurs du Temps avait regardé avec terreur la parois protectrice de sa bulle se craqueler, avant de tomber brutalement en morceaux. Il s'était précipité vers la porte, mais pas assez vite pour éviter la vague de radiations bleutées qui avaient envahi le poste. Le Maître avait observé avec intérêt le Gallifreyen se tordre de douleur sur le sol. La lueur dorée typique d'une régénération avait commencé à suinter du corps du Seigneur du Temps, mais sans aucun signe de l'habituelle guérison. Au contraire, l'énergie avait semblé se dissiper dans les radiations du champs de bataille, et en moins d'une minute, tout mouvement avait disparu du cadavre étendu sur le sol.

Tout en abattant une nouvelle soucoupe, le Maître tenta de donner un sens à ce qu'il avait vus. Ainsi, dans une guerre du temps, ce n'était pas les faisceaux Daleks qui causaient le plus de dégâts, du moins pas directement. Simplement, quand on engage une bataille hautement énergétique dans un continnuum déjà passablement délabré, on ne pouvait pas s'étonner d'engendrer des radiations létales pour les Seigneurs du Temps. Il allait sans dire que leurs ennemis, biens à l'abri dans leurs armures de dalekanium, ne risquaient absolument rien.

Une autre vaisseau s'écrasa sur le sol, immédiatement remplacée par une soucoupe que rien ne distinguait des précédentes. Le Maître visa et tira. La soucoupe tomba.

Des radiations...il avait entendu parler de radiations, récemment, mais quand?

Viser, tirer. Encore une soucoupe réduite à l'état de ferraille.

Une procédure paradoxale, peut-être? Statistiquement parlant, le Maître en avait lu suffisamment pour que le mot " radiations " apparaisse au moins une fois...

Viser, tirer.

À moins qu'il ne confonde avec les radiations nucléaires...Il avait travaillé avec des batteries nucléaires, sur Terre. Assez primitif, comme source d'énergie, mais les radiations avaient des effets distrayants.

Viser, tirer.

Ou alors ces radiations lui étaient inconnues et les résurrection à répétition avaient fini par endommager son précieux intellect.

Viser...une douleur bien trop familière transperça soudainement chacun des cellules du Maître. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule sur le sol. Pas maintenant ! Son corps n'aurait pas pu choisir de pire moment pour le lâcher. Sans succès, il tenta de lutter contre l'atroce sensation de mort que lui procuraient ses agonies quotidiennes. Si seulement il parvenait à se lever, à calmer la douleur juste le temps nécessaire pour atteindre les commandes... Le Maître vit la soucoupe Dalek se rapprocher à toute allure de sa bulle-bouclier, incapable pourtant de détourner ses pensées de son supplice, et incapable de regarder avec une franche animosité quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre un terme à cette douleur.

Le Maître ferma les yeux.

Il entendit la soucoupe heurter le verre de plein fouet dans un craquement sinistre. Les radiations devaient déjà remplir la bulle. Elles l'atteindraient dans quelques secondes et d'après ce qu'il avait vu il se sentirait...

Bien.

Le Maître rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait étonnement bien. Mieux que bien. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel degré de bien-être depuis son retour. Il regarda autour de lui. La soucoupe dalek avait presque réduit à néant la bulle de verre, et gisait à présent parmi les débris. Le Maître se tenait au cœur d'un nuage de radiations qui auraient dues réduire chacun de ses organes à un tas de chair sanguinolente, et pourtant, il se sentait...bien. En vie. Fort. Invincible.

Les paroles d' Elmar lui revinrent: "Les Jamais-Nés... des créatures temporelles qui ne survivent qu'en se nourrissant des radiations générées par la Guerre". Était-il l'un d'entre eux? Cette seule pensée l'emplie de dégoût. Non, certainement pas, mais il avait de toute évidence la même capacité à utiliser ces émanations.

Au moins, il avait bien entendu parler des radiations, il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Cette pensée emplie le Maître d'une hilarité soudaine. Il partit d'un grand rire sonore. La douleur s'était envolée, il était le seul Seigneurs du Temps à pouvoir quitter la citadelle durant une bataille, il était à nouveau puissant et prêt à disloquer l'Univers, à commencer par ce verrou temporel au rabais.

L'arrivé de trois Daleks qui surgirent des décombres pour l'encercler ne diminua en rien sa bonne humeur. Il leva les mains en un signe de reddition et d'apaisement qui, venant de lui, semblait d'une ironie presque

obscène. Il y avait une formule pour ce genre de circonstances, il le savait. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? Un trucs de terrien. Ah, oui.

" Je veux parler à votre chef", clama le Maître.

Si les Daleks avaient eu des yeux, celui-ci lui aurait lancé un regard suspicieux.

"Vous résistez aux effets des radiations", déclara le Dalek de sa voix criarde et métallique. Dans un effort de diplomatie qui ne lui était pas coutumier, le Maître retint une remarque sarcastique sur l'évidence de cet état des fait. Les Daleks n'était pas reconnus pour leur endurance à la plaisanterie. Dommage: il les soupçonnait d'être les seules créatures capables apprécier son humour.

"Vous serez conduit au vaisseaux-mère pour y être analysé, rajouta le Dalek qui semblait mener le petit groupe.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, naturellement. La hiérarchie Dalek était des plus primaires: un chef – l'Empereur – et des milliards de soldats. Et le culte de Skaro, évidemment. Mis à part ceux-là, les Daleks n'avaient aucune conception de l'individualité, de commandement intermédiaire ou d'opinion personnelle. N'importe quel Dalek présent aurait pu prendre la parole, et il aurait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots sur le même ton agressif. Un peuple, une voix.

Pas une race intrinsèquement distrayante.

De toute façon, le Maître n'allait pas perdre son temps à discuter avec les sous-fifres. Il doutait sérieusement de la capacité du vaisseaux-mère à _l'analyser_ en aucune manière, mais il y trouverait à qui parler. A qui parler s_tratégie_. À qui parler a_ffaires_.

Tandis qu'il emboitait le pas - enfin, le pas, façon de parler - aux Daleks, le Maître jeta un coup d'œil vers la citadelle derrière lui. La bataille faisait toujours rage; un Seigneur du Temps qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de quitter le ciel des yeux pour regarder dans sa direction l'aurait très vite regretter. Avec un peu de chance, sa désertion passerait inaperçue.

Une silhouette immobile derrière la paroi de verre attira néanmoins son regard. Sans pouvoir en distinguer les traits, le Maître devina que son attention était bel et bien tournée vers lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à la citadelle, étant donné que faire face à l'extinction n'avait pas réussi à débarrasser ses compatriotes de leurs amour pour la paperasserie. Au mieux, ils s'étaient mis à lui ressembler davantage. Ce n'était pas vraiment une particularité que le Maître apprécier chez les autres. Même s'il restait le plus expérimenté quand il s'agissait d'être lui.

Le vaisseaux mère était posé comme une fleur sur une plaine d'herbe rouge. Les Dalek l'escortèrent à l'intérieur sans que les autres occupants du vaisseaux ne manifestent la moindre surprise. Les prisonniers n'étaient pourtant pas dans les coutumes Dalek. Le Maître n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de se faire disséquer pour satisfaire leur curiosité scientifique.

"Je veux voir l'Empereur des Dalek, répéta-t-il. J'ai des informations qui pourront lui être d'une grande utilité."

Un classique, mais qui marchait toujours. De fait, le Dalek devant lui s'arrêta et pivota sur lui même pour faire face au Maître.

"Vous ne parlerez pas à l'empereur", répondit le Dalek d'une voix colérique. Pas qu'il puisse réellement répondre différemment, mais le Maître crut détecter dans cette phrase une pointe d'amertume qui n'était pas uniquement du à l'égosillement perpétuel des Daleks. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas s'en laisser conter par une grosse poivrière.

Il approcha son visage de l'œil bleu du Dalek. "Je suis le Maître, énonça-t-il lentement, distinctement. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. Vous savez ce dont je suis capable. Vous allez me menez à votre chez, et vous allez le faire... maintenant! "

Le Maître eu le plaisir de voir le Dalek reculer sur ce dernier mot. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même. Sa caméra s'agita de haut en bas, comme pour dévisager le Seigneurs du Temps. Finalement, le Dalek grinça "Vous êtes connus des fichiers Daleks. Des traces de collaboration antérieures sont détectées. Vous rencontrerez le culte de Skaro."

Le culte de Skaro? L'empereur avait-il été évincé? Peu probable, étant donné le manque de goût des Daleks pour l'insurrection.

Le Maître glissa sa main dans sa poche et pour s'assurer que la Feuille s'y trouvait toujours. L'artefact expliquait bien mieux l'absence du "Dalek suprême". Si le nombre de Dalek avait diminué, ne serait-ce que d'une unité, alors l'un d'entre eux s'était échappé de la Guerre du Temps. L'un d'entre eux avait réussi là où toute une civilisation de Seigneurs du Temps s'était cassé les dents. Si le Maître avait eu le moindre sens de l'orgueil national, il s'en serait senti vexé.

Mais il avait toujours préféré l'orgueil personnel. Puisque les Daleks avaient trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir, nul doute qu'il pourrait les convaincre de le partager avec lui : il lui suffirait de rappeler qu'il pouvait s'introduire dans la citadelle quand bon lui semblait pour prouver son utilité.


End file.
